


Снежный день (Snow Day)

by alisachechnova



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, His Last Vow Spoilers, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn Battle, Pregnancy, Schmoop, Snowed In, Threesome - F/M/M, but not as a kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisachechnova/pseuds/alisachechnova
Summary: После отсрочки Шерлока Джон и Мэри понимают, что им нужно быть более открытыми
Relationships: John Watson - Relationship, Mary Morstan - Relationship, Sherlock Holmes - Relationship, Sherlock Holmes/Mary Morstan/John Watson
Collections: Porn Battle XV (The Ides of Porn)





	Снежный день (Snow Day)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["Snow Day"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184750) by [fannishliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss). 



> Примечание от автора:  
> Я предполагаю, что это середина января, так как Шерлок убил Магнуссена в Рождество, а к Новому году он, вероятно был уже свободен. Срок беременности Мэри на 2 недели больше , чем на Рождество, когда мы видели ее в последний раз.  
> Примечание от переводчицы:  
> Разрешение на перевод получено

– Пожалуйста, не уходи, – сказала Мэри, умоляя его своими большими глазами.

Шерлок все еще едва мог видеть в ней убийцу. Ее так легко прочитать, ее любовь к Джону очевидна в каждом мотиве. Затем она была разоблачена как международный убийца. Он проигнорировал флешку, слишком недовольный собой из-за того, что неправильно оценил ее надежность, чтобы опираться на кучку чертовых документов.

Теперь он стоял в дверях квартиры, которую она делила с Джоном, готовый отправиться в снежную ночь, оставляя мужа и жену наслаждаться прохладной, тихой ночью, снежным покровом, падающим на Лондон, пока он уходит, разметая снег с дорог своим быстрым шагом.

– Я должен идти, – сказал он. – Дело.

– Дело не срочное, – сказала Мэри себе под нос. – Не уходи. Джон скучает по тебе.

Шерлок закатил глаза. Дело было на самом деле очень срочным, но им не хватало важнейших данных. Это возвращение Мориарти, которое до сих пор не проявилось за пределами телевизионного появления – казалось таким маловероятным. Шерлок перебирал файлы Мориарти с Майкрофтом - связи, контакты, синдикаты и слабые связи – всех, кто подозревался в связи с Мориарти – и ничего из этого не подтверждалось.

Шерлок заподозрил бы Майкрофта, но тот казался совершенно невиновным. Ему приснился кошмар, где Ричард Брук действительно был актером, а Майкрофт держал нити марионетки Мориарти, направляя его по карте Европы. Шерлок проснулся, задыхаясь, неспособный избавиться от убеждения, что его сон отражает какой-то ужасающий аспект реальности.

Шерлок мог выяснить только третью сторону, но кого? Магнуссен был определенно мертв, и это исключало главного шантажиста в мире. Нажатие на курок с направленным на Магнуссена пистолетом едва не стоило ему двухлетнего ада – времени, которое он потратил, чтобы стать убийцей, обезвреживая сообщников Мориарти, одного за другим, ловя тех, кого мог, убивая тех, кого не мог, и добывая правду у тех, кто имел информацию, в которой он нуждался. Джон, очевидно, не видел, как он изменился, пока отсутствовал. Джон, слишком обиженный игрой Шерлока, на самом деле не сумел сложить все воедино: мания Шерлока, его рецидивы, его желание дать Джону большее количество домашнего счастья, чем Шерлок когда-либо уважал.

– Не уходи, – повторила Мэри. Шерлок посмотрел в эти глаза, полные любви к Джону, намного менее похожие на глаза убийцы, чем его глаза. Она убивала снова и снова, пока единственным человеком, оставшимся, чтобы стереть с земли, не была она сама, и она сделала это, воскресив себя новую из могилы, выбрав Джона Уотсона, верного помощника детектива, в качестве спутника жизни, меняясь для него, становясь всем, что ему нужно, становясь даже большим, чем он подозревал, включая призрак Шерлока, возвращая Джона к жизни. Он был должен ей за Джона, его собственность, их ребенка... он был должен ей так же, как и Джон.

Он пожал плечами своего пальто.

– Поверь мне, – сказала Мэри, старательно придавая убедительность своему обещанию.

Он кивнул и вернулся на диван. Она исчезла на кухне как раз в тот момент, когда Джон снова появился с мокрой головой в своем толстом сером махровом халате.

– Я думал, ты ушел, – сказал Джон. Шерлок заметил, как тот покраснел.

– Снег, – произнес Шерлок, глядя в сторону кухни.

Джон откинулся на спинку кресла. Шерлок не привык к тому, что у Джона есть кресло, отличное от того, что на 221B. Но это явно было кресло Джона, и он сидел в нем, пока Шерлок неподвижно сидел на диване, явно не принадлежавшем ему.

– Хотел бы я быть более полезным в Деле, – сказал Джон.

– Нудно, – сказал Шерлок. – Скучно. Файлы, файлы, Майкрофт и файлы. Это заставляет меня хотеть повеситься.

Глаза Джона расширились, затем закрылись. 

– Не шути, Шерлок. Государственная измена не является тяжким преступлением, но в твоем случае она могла бы им стать.

Джон знал все о Восточной Европе. Мэри, должно быть, просветила его в какой-то момент после отсрочки.

– Я бы сделал это снова, – выпалил Шерлок.

Джон посмотрел вопросительно.

Шерлок почувствовал, как выдает свои секреты. После всех этих месяцев он больше не мог держать их в себе.

– Магнуссен был не первым. Человеком, которого я убил. Хладнокровно, – сказал Шерлок. – Я мог бы назвать тебе количество, но это было бы только технически точно, поскольку я разрушил жизни многих других в месяцы моего отсутствия.

– Боже мой, Шерлок, – сказал Джон. – Я не… Тебе не нужно…

– Ничто не значит для меня больше – ничего, Джон! – чем твое счастье, твоя безопасность, твое благополучие. Это все стоило того. Я бы сделал это снова. 

Сердце Шерлока стучало в его груди, когда он признавался в своих преступлениях. Он почувствовал легкое головокружение, будто мир менялся вокруг него. Возможно так и было.

Джон закрыл глаза:  
– Ладно. Ладно. Я принимаю это, потому что я чувствую то же самое к тебе. Если бы у меня была возможность уничтожить Мориарти, я бы не колебался. Но мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через все это в одиночку. В армии у нас были тренировки. У нас были корпус, миссия. Ты – на морозе, висящий на волоске. Я не могу поверить, что Майкрофт провел тебя через все это, что он позволил тебе испытать это, что он собирался отослать тебя обратно… – голос Джона задрожал.

– Майкрофт надеялся найти выход. Какое-то неопознаваемое тело, похожее на меня - он справился бы с этим.

Джон сжал челюсти:  
– Если ты убеждаешь меня быть благодарным Майкрофту, не стоит, потому что я не могу и никогда не буду.

– Понял, Джон, – улыбнулся Шерлок.

Джон улыбнулся в ответ, а потом они засмеялись.

– Этот великий джентльмен, я бы так сильно хотел его ударить, – хихикнул Джон.

– Я бы тоже не отказался! – сказал Шерлок, и когда Мэри вернулась, она тоже засмеялась.

– Что тут смешного? – спросила она.

– Лицо Майкрофта! – сказал Джон.

– Как Джон бы его ударил! – добавил Шерлок.

– Да, понятно, – рассмеялась Мэри, но не так сильно, как они.

Хихиканье постепенно утихало, каждый раз, когда взгляды Джона и Шерлока встречались через всю комнату.

Мэри вернулась из кухни с несколькими стаканами и бутылкой скотча.

– Я не пью, но вам можно, – сказала она и налила каждому из них по глотку, добавив немного воды из стакана, который она взяла для себя. Она уселась на диван рядом с Шерлоком.

– Спасибо, Мэри, – сказал Шерлок. Сам скотч, восемнадцатилетний Лафройг*, он купил в подарок Джону. Джон был доволен, а Шерлок был рад, что Джон оценил сложные, торфяные ароматы.

– За Джона и Мэри, – сказал Шерлок и выпил.

– За Шерлока, лучшего друга, который вообще может быть, – эмоционально сказал Джон.

– За Джона и Шерлока, лучшего мужа и лучшего друга мужа, которого могла бы пожелать беременная женщина, – сказала Мэри, многозначительно улыбаясь им обоим.

Из их ртов исходил запах Лафройга, испуская аромат в то время, как они наслаждались им.

– Дайте хотя бы понюхать, – сказала Мэри, поднося нос к стакану Джона. – Вот это да.

– Я куплю тебе еще одну, когда родится ребенок, – пообещал Шерлок.

Они замолчали. Лафройг был слишком хорош для виски, чтобы пить быстро, но он был крепким, и Шерлок, который не был сильно пьющим и не закусывал, чувствовал себя немного пьяным, прежде чем он успел выпить больше, чем несколько глотков.

– Хорошая вещь, – сказал Джон.

– Да, – сказал Шерлок, – Любимый моего отца.

Джон улыбнулся. 

– Ты никогда не говорил о них. Я рад, что это изменилось.

– Они прекрасны, – сказала Мэри.

– Они ожидают слишком много, – выпалил Шерлок.

– Это и делают хорошие родители, – сказала Мэри. Джон и Шерлок посмотрели на нее.

– У тебя было так же? – мягко спросил Джон.

Мэри опустила взгляд, качая головой.

– У меня тоже, – сказал Джон.

– Я был счастливчиком во многих отношениях, – сухо произнес Шерлок. – Вы двое будете лучшими родителями. Я позабочусь об этом.

– Какой наглец, – засмеялся Джон.

– Ты знаешь, у нас есть список твоих обещаний, – сказала Мэри, смеясь. – Мы проследим, чтобы ты их сдержал.

– Я намерен сдержать их, – торжественно сказал Шерлок.

– Брехня! – обвинил его Джон.

– Что? – сказал Шерлок.

– Джон! – предупредила Мэри.

– Он обещал всегда быть рядом. Затем он застрелил Магнуссена. Как это должно было работать?

Шерлок отвернулся от Джона, не в силах ответить.

– Всегда, – Джон указал на Шерлока. – Всегда быть рядом. Никогда, никогда не делай так снова. Ладно?

– Хорошо, – сказал Шерлок.

Мэри уставилась на Джона, а затем на Шерлока.

– Шерлок, не мог бы ты извинить нас на мгновение? – сказала Мэри, вставая.

– Конечно, – сказал Шерлок, тоже вставая. Несмотря на то, что его происхождение не было таким благородным, как всегда представлял Джон, он был хорошо воспитан, как бы он ни старался игнорировать это.

Джон последовал за Мэри на кухню, улыбаясь.

– Джон, – сказала Мэри, – Не расстраивайся.

– Я всегда расстраиваюсь, - засмеялся Джон.

– Я о Шерлоке, – сказала Мэри.

– Конечно, все всегда о Шерлоке, – засмеялся Джон.

– Я думаю, он любит тебя, – сказала Мэри.

– Эм, – сказал Джон, и его смех угас.

– И я думаю, что ты тоже его любишь. Я всегда так думала. Я просто… все это... я не хочу потерять его – я не хочу, чтобы ты потерял его.

– Мэри, я не гей, - запротестовал Джон.

– Я и не говорю, что ты гей, – сказала Мэри. – Я не говорю, что это сексуальное влечение. Хотя вообще-то я так думаю, совсем немного... Я просто хочу быть немного более честной, немного более открытой, вот и все. Ты можешь...ты можешь меня в этом поддержать?

– На что я соглашаюсь? – Джон спросил.

– Доверься мне, – попросила Мэри.

– Я не чувствую себя комфортно, когда не знаю финал, – сказал Джон.

– Нет никакого финала, – сказала Мэри. – Это о Шерлоке. Ты любишь его, он любит тебя.

– Но ты – моя жена.

Мэри посмотрела на Джона со всей своей честностью в глазах. 

– Я так благодарна за это. Правда. Вот почему я должна впустить Шерлока.

– Впустить его? Куда... во что?

– В наш брак.

– Мэри, дорогая, Шерлок не... он не... он женат на своей работе, – попытался объяснить Джон. – Спроси Джанин.

– Ты и есть его работа, Джон, и, к твоему сведению, я уже спросила Джанин. И Молли. Ты знал, что он разговаривает с тобой, когда тебя там нет?

– Да, – признался Джон.

– В постели? – Мэри указала.

– О, боже, – сказал Джон. – Что он говорил?

– По словам Джанин, те же самые вещи, которые он всегда говорит, просто адресованные Джону.

– О, боже, – засмеялся Джон.

– Вернемся к делу. Я хочу быть более открытой с Шерлоком. Я слышала, что он говорил тебе раньше. Я думаю, что он действительно нуждается в тебе, больше, чем он себе позволяет. Я уверена, что мы его не подведем – не в этот раз.

Джон нежно поцеловал Мэри:  
– Ты сокровище. Я доверяю тебе. Я все еще думаю, что у нас с Шерлоком ничего не выйдет, но, в любом случае, если это важно для тебя…

– Мне, тебе, ему – всем нам, – попыталась объяснить она.

– Выкладывай, – сказал Джон, проводя Мэри обратно в гостиную.

Глаза Шерлока были закрыты, его пальцы сомкнуты у лба. Они подождали еще несколько минут, прежде чем он открыл глаза.

– Просто прибираюсь в чертогах разума, – сказал он. – Чтобы вы могли уединиться, хотя я знаю, что это касается меня, вашего брака и моего места в вашей жизни.

– Удивительно, – выдохнул Джон.

– Зачем еще вам с Мэри выходить из комнаты? – сказал Шерлок. – Правда, Джон, до боли очевидно, даже для тебя.

– Спасибо, приятель, – сказал Джон, закатывая глаза.

– Мы хотели поговорить о твоих чувствах. К Джону, – начала Мэри.

– Разве я выразился недостаточно ясно? – резко спросил Шерлок.

Джон поднял брови, смотря на Мэри. Она продолжила.

– Я просто думаю, - осеклась она, а затем попробовала еще раз. – Я думаю, я думаю... я думаю, что то, как вы пожали друг другу руки на том асфальте было худшим, что я когда-либо видела, я никогда не хочу видеть подобное снова! – выпалила она.

– Что? – спросил Шерлок, нахмурившись.

– Джон, встань. Шерлок, ты тоже. А теперь обнимитесь, – приказала Мэри, яростно покраснев.

– Мэри, ты не можешь просто приказывать двум взрослым мужчинам обняться, – запротестовал Джон.

– Лестрейд обнял меня, – заметил Шерлок. – Когда я вернулся.

– Он любит тактильность, – пробормотал Джон. – Это все знают.

– Обнимайтесь! – Мэри прикрикнула, размахивая руками.

Джон подошел к Шерлоку. Ростом в 170 сантиметров, в сравнении с 185 сантиметрами Шерлока, Джон был действительно немного ниже, чем его друг. Объятие было неровным по уровню. Тем не менее, Джон позволил Мэри взять на себя инициативу. Он наклонился, сунул голову под подбородок Шерлока и обнял своего друга.

Шерлок неуверенно поднял руки и обвил их вокруг Джона:  
– Я бы сделал это снова, – прошептал он. – Все это.

– Я этого не хочу, – прошептал Джон в ответ, успокаивая Шерлока руками. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты жертвовал собой, ради меня, ради нас. Я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь. Ты нужен мне здесь.

– Да, Шерлок, – сказала Мэри. – Ты так ему нужен.

– Когда ты ушел, я был опустошен. Я едва мог… что угодно. Я не мог думать, я не мог дышать, я не мог работать. Боже, я ненавидел тебя, я ненавидел тебя за то, что ты прыгнул, за то, что оставил меня. Джон схватился руками за куртку Шерлока и крепче сжал друга в объятиях, – Даже не вздумай сделать это снова, ты меня слышишь?

– Я обещал быть рядом, – прошептал Шерлок. – А потом нарушил свое обещание.

– Мы прощаем тебя, – сказала Мэри. – Так же, как вы простили меня.

Джон засмеялся в грудь Шерлока:  
– Лучший друг-социопат и… и кто-то смертельно опасный в качестве жены. Я знаю, как их выбирать.

– Да, – пробормотал Шерлок.

– Слава Богу, – добавила Мэри.

– Вы двое делите меня между собой, каковы мои шансы? – задумался Джон.

Мэри встала и присоединилась к их объятиям. 

– Вы, мистер Ватсон, хотели бы, чтобы мы делили Вас. Это Вы хотите сказать?

– Мэри, – сказал Шерлок, но не смог продолжить.

– Я не умею читать мысли, Шерлок, – сказала Мэри. – Объясни. И, пожалуйста, будь честен.

Все трое стояли там, покачиваясь в объятиях. Было тепло, искренне и комфортно, на улице падал снег, блокируя вид на остальной мир. Вырисовывался Мориарти, но эта угроза, что бы это ни значило, могла бы и подождать. Теперь казалось, что их жизнь движется вперед, опираясь на это острие. Они хотели этого, но чего именно они хотели еще предстояло узнать.

– Расскажи нам о Джанин, – сказал Джон., – Я думал, что лопну от любопытства.

– Она сказала, что ты великолепен, – добавила Мэри.

– Рассказывай давай! – потребовал Джон.

Шерлок прочистил горло:  
– Все для Дела. Я умею притворяться. Это не... это не то, что я бы предпочел...

– Но тебе понравилось – быть с женщиной? – спросила Мэри.

– Я не был… это не я был с Джанин. Дело, – убеждал Шерлок.

– Но ты, тем не менее, смог бы? Ты? – спросил Джон.

– Да, – прошептал Шерлок. – Я. Если...

– Если бы это был Джон, – прошептала Мэри.

Они держались друг за друга, втроем, снег мягко падал по Лондону. Холодная, молчаливая тишина предоставила им возможность для разговора.

– Если бы это была Мэри, – прошептал Джон.

– Да, – наконец ответил Шерлок.

Джон почувствовал прилив тепла, который не мог описать. Рука Мэри была горячей на середине его спины, где она обнимала его. Руки Шерлока были тяжелыми и успокаивающими на его плечах. Сердце Шерлока, то, которого не должно было быть, билось рядом с щекой Джона – сердце, которое Мэри пощадила своим смертоносным, милосердным выстрелом.

– Шерлок, – сказал Джон, плотно закрыв глаза. – Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь.

Тишина.

– Ему может потребоваться некоторое время, – предупредил Джон Мэри.

Шерлок заговорил только через минуту или две:  
– Скажи это еще раз.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал Джон. – Я, Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, очень люблю тебя, Уильяма Шерлока Скотта Холмса.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – добавила Мэри. – Как бы то ни было.

Еще немного тишины. Мэри и Джон покачнулись вместе, Шерлок сжался в любовных объятиях, и они ждали, пока снег продолжал падать.

– Есть ограничения, – наконец сказал Шерлок. – Разве нет?

– Не обязательно, – ответила Мэри.

– Не обязательно, – согласился Джон.

– Мы можем решить сами, – сказала Мэри. – Любовь это не ценное ископаемое, которое может закончиться. Если мы любим тебя, почему мы не можем просто признаться в этом?

– Но почему? – сказал Шерлок. – Я… я – все, что я сказал в своей речи. Никто не смог бы полюбить меня.

– Иисус, – сказал Джон, и его руки крепко сжались.

– О, Шерлок, – сказала Мэри. – Мы любим тебя не несмотря на то, кто ты есть, а за то, кто ты есть. Разве ты не знал?

– Скажи это снова, – прошептал Шерлок. Он немного дрожал.

– Мы тебя любим. Я, – сказал Джон. – люблю тебя. Думаю, что всегда любил, я просто никогда не говорил этого, потому что думал, что ты не хочешь это слышать.

– Я… я хочу, я хочу это слышать, – сказал Шерлок.

– Он любит тебя, – сказала Мэри. – И я тоже. Но что насчет тебя? Что ты чувствуешь?

– Мне сложно сравнивать, – сказал Шерлок. – Я отдал свою жизнь за Джона один, два, тридцать семь раз. Это любовь?

– Я думаю, что да, – сказал Джон и вздрогнул, действительно позволяя себе осознать все, что Шерлок дал ему. Эта цифра означала что-то реальное для Шерлока, без преувеличения или случайного попадания. Джон пытался забыть о своей собственной обиде и чувствах из-за предательства после тех огромных жертв, которые его друг бескорыстно принес ради него.

– Но это, – сказала Мэри. – Прикосновения, близость – это то, что тебе нужно? Что-то, частью чего ты хотел бы стать?

– Я никогда не хотел этого… – сказал Шерлок. – Но так приятно знать, что вы любите меня, чувствовать, как вы обнимаете меня, быть частью этого…

– О, мой бог, Шерлок, – сказал Джон. –Я никогда не отпущу тебя.

– Мы можем переместиться в спальню? – Мэри сказала.

– Зачем? – сказал Шерлок.

Джон рассмеялся, но Мэри ответила.

– Это приятно для тебя, потому что ты любишь нас. Чем больше, тем приятнее.

– Может быть, – ответил Шерлок, немного сомневаясь.

– Все, что ты захочешь, – сказал Джон.

– Но ты не гей, – сказал Шерлок.

– Любовь важнее ярлыков, – сказала Мэри. – Давайте просто посмотрим, посмотрим, что будет. Я просто хочу, чтобы вы знали, что нет никаких ограничений, если мы не установим их для себя сами. Кроме того, я знаю, что моя подружка невесты горячее меня, хоть ты и не говоришь этого.

Шерлок отстранился:  
– Джанин соответствует стандартам красоты, которые ничего не значат для меня, – сказал Шерлок. – Ты... ты Мэри.

– И она прекрасна, – сказал Джон.

– Хорошее замечание, мистер Ватсон, – рассмеялась Мэри.

Они смеялись, направляясь в спальню.

– Останься с нами на ночь, – сказала Мэри. – Мы не обязаны ничего делать. Я просто не смогу отпустить тебя снова. Не после самолета…

Джон прикрыл глаза и вздрогнул в ужасе от осознания того, что почти потерял его.

– Обычно я сплю голым, – сказал Шерлок.

– Меня это не смущает, – сказала Мэри со счастливым выражением лица.

– Э-э, – сказал Джон.

– Джон, скажи Шерлоку, чтобы он разделся, – прошептала Мэри.

– Шерлок, приятель, если хочешь... ты можешь, не стесняйся, – пробормотал Джон.

Шерлок изящно скинул пиджак и передал его Мэри, которая нашла для него вешалку в шкафу. Его рубашка была из темно-синего шелка, плотной, толстой, роскошной ткани. Независимо от того, что Джон думал о Майкрофте, Холмс-старший заботился об имидже младшего.

– Могу я? – спросила Мэри.

Шерлок сглотнул:  
– Конечно.

Нагота была игрой, в которую Шерлок играл с миром. Он прошел весь путь до Букингемского дворца в одной простыне, но обычно он одевался в красивые, сшитые на заказ вещи. Это была своего рода защита, подумал Джон. Наблюдая за тем, как Мэри расстегивает пуговицы, оголяя бледную мраморную кожу Шерлока, Джон почувствовал тепло, которого он не ожидал.

Рубашка Шерлока была расстегнута, полы свободно свисали, выправленные из пояса брюк. 

– Теперь ты помоги мне, – сказала Мэри.

На ней был джемпер и эластичные штаны для беременных.

Шерлок нервно посмотрел на Джона, и тот кивнул. 

– Давай, – сказал он.

Шерлок медленно стянул джемпер через голову Мэри. Она была на седьмом месяце беременности, ее живот был круглым и большим, а грудь увеличивалась. Джон никогда не видел более красивую женщину. От ее лица исходило здоровое сияние, ее волосы были густыми и блестящими; корни отрастали, так как ей нельзя было их отбелить.

– О, – выдохнул Шерлок. – Она прямо тут, прямо тут.

Ребенок оживился несколько месяцев назад. Джон чувствовал, как она пинала его каждую ночь, когда Мэри ложилась за его спиной.

– Могу я... могу я? – сказал Шерлок.

– Конечно, – улыбнулась Мэри.

Шерлок поспешно усадил Мэри на кровать и опустился на колени у ее ног, прислонившись лицом к ее животу и внимательно прислушиваясь. Внезапно он резко отстранился.

– Ой! Она... она пнула меня!

– Она знает, что ты здесь, чувствует тепло.

– Ой! – сказал Шерлок, и его глаза наполнились слезами.

– Шерлок! – сказал Джон. Он видел, как притворялся его друг так много раз, но никогда не думал, что увидит, как тот плачет по-настоящему.

Шерлок мягко опустил голову к животику Мэри, а по его лицу текли слезы. Мэри запустила руку в его волосы, улыбаясь. 

– Прикоснись, если хочешь, – сказала она. – Потрогай руками.

Руки Шерлока поднялись на живот Мэри, и Джон увидел в Шерлоке благоговение, которого не видел никогда. Он сразу начал пересматривать имена, которые подходят для ребенка.

– Она там. Она знает, что я здесь, – сказал Шерлок.

– Да, – сказала Мэри.

– А когда она родится, я буду здесь. Она узнает меня. Она будет доверять мне, – сказал он.

– Да, – сказал Джон. – Она полюбит тебя так же сильно, как и мы.

Шерлок встал и выбежал из комнаты.

– Быстро, Джон, не дай ему уйти, – сказала Мэри.

Джон побежал за Шерлоком и поймал его, прежде чем тот достиг двери.

– Не убегай, – сказал Джон. – Ты обещал. Не убегай сейчас.

Шерлок застыл:  
– Джон, это слишком.

– Ты обещал, что не бросишь нас троих, – серьезно напомнил ему Джон.

– Но я не… я не знал… – сказал Шерлок. – Она настоящая, она действительно там.

Джон кивнул с печальной улыбкой. 

– Я знаю, приятель. Это слишком. Все чувствуют то же самое. Но так продолжается человеческий род.

– Я никогда не готовился к этому, – сказал Шерлок, качая головой. – Мне никогда и не нужно было.

– Тебе нужно, – сказал Джон, внезапно осознав, насколько это было правдой. – Ты мне нужен, Шерлок. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был частью этого – моей жизни, моей жизни с Мэри, жизни моей дочери. Ты так нам нужен. Мы тебя любим.

– Но почему? – страдальчески спросил Шерлок. – Это не место преступления, Джон. Я ничего не могу предложить ни тебе, ни Мэри, ни тем более вашему ребенку. Я буду смотреть, я буду наблюдать, я сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы защитить вас, но...

– Это не то, что я имел в виду, – сказал Джон. – Мне не нужен телохранитель. Я вполне способен защитить свою семью сам. Ты – тот, кто нам нужен. Тебя мы хотим. Ты...

У Джона больше не осталось слов. Он использовал их все. Он потянулся к Шерлоку, схватил его за распахнутую рубашку и притянул к себе для поцелуя.

Губы Шерлока были мягкими и теплыми. У него был дымчатый вкус Лафройга, как и у Джона. Немного соленый, как слезы, вкус.

Джон поцеловал Шерлока так же, как целовал множество женщин, лаская губы Шерлока своими. Он не давил, не просил большего, просто позволил Шерлоку почувствовать то, что чувствовал сам. Он запустил пальцы в кудри Шерлока, мужские волосы, отличающиеся от женских. Он прочесал кожу головы Шерлока пальцами, и Шерлок застонал.

Джон отступил:  
– Скажи, чего ты хочешь.

Шерлок выглядел ошеломленным, тяжело дыша. 

– Целоваться. Мне это нравится. Лежать с тобой, с Мэри... этого я хочу.

– Я тоже этого хочу, – сказал Джон, взял Шерлока за руку и повел его обратно к Мэри.

Она переоделась в свою ночную рубашку, мягкую, свободную и хлопковую, и ждала их под одеялом.

– Снег делает все светлее, – сказала она. – Выключайте свет и ложитесь ко мне.

Джон вернулся в квартиру, выключив свет и убедившись, что дверь была заперта. Когда он вернулся, комната была темной, но освещалась отраженным от заснеженного мира снаружи светом. Рубашка и брюки Шерлока лежали там, куда он их бросил. Джон стянул с себя халат и забрался в постель.

Шерлок был в середине кровати. Казалось, Мэри уложила его туда. Мэри нравилось много места в постели, и они купили самую большую кровать, какую только смогли найти.

Шерлок был на своей стороне, лицом к Джону, а Мэри лежала позади него.

На лице Шерлока была широкая улыбка, та, которая нравилась Джону больше всего.

– Она скоро уснет, – сказал Джон.

– Поразительно, – сказал Шерлок. – Я никогда не думал, что получу удовольствие от пинков в почки.

– Наслаждайся, – сухо сказал Джон. Мэри рассмеялась.

– Жаль, что она не может танцевать на чьем-то мочевом пузыре, кроме моего, – сказала Мэри.

Некоторое время они лежали тихо, просто находясь вместе, думая о маленьком незнакомце в животе Мэри. Наконец она успокоилась; Шерлок больше не чувствовал пинков, и Мэри заявила, что та спит.

Джон привык к тому, что его жена спала в его объятиях, но сейчас вместо нее рядом лежал высокий худой бывший сосед по квартире.

– Вы целовались, – сказала Мэри.

– Да, – сказал Джон.

– Я не совсем новичок в поцелуях, – проворчал Шерлок.

– Джанин сказала, что ты чудесен, – отметила Мэри.

– Джанин, Джанин! – воскликнул Шерлок. – Коттеджа в Сассексе было недостаточно, ей нужно было внушить вам эти идеи!

– Какие идеи? – Джон сказал. – Я просто хочу знать, что произошло между вами.

– Не так уж и сложно довести женщину до оргазма, Джон, ты должен знать, – ворчливо сказал Шерлок.

– Я просто думал, что это не твоя область, – сказал Джон.

– Не особенно, – сказал Шерлок.

– И тем не менее, ты здесь, – отметил Джон.

– Давайте говорить прямо, – сказала Мэри. – Тебя привлекает Джон в сексуальном плане?

– Да, – неохотно сказал Шерлок.

– А Мэри? – сказал Джон.

– Она довольно убедительна, – признался Шерлок.

– Я приму это, – сказала Мэри со смехом.

– Вот чего я бы хотел, – внезапно сказал Джон, стиснув зубы. – Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты помог Мэри кончить. Это не сложно, она всегда готова в последнее время.

Если бы Шерлок сделал это, то это было бы по-настоящему. Если бы Джон позволил ему дотронуться до Мэри, если бы Мэри смогла насладиться его прикосновением, если бы Шерлоку это понравилось, все это было бы по-настоящему. Тогда это могло бы сработать. Если бы это не сработало, то ничего между Джоном и Шерлоком не сломалось бы. Мэри была безопасной зоной.

Шерлок, казалось, сразу понял это. Мэри, конечно, была полна энтузиазма.

– Шерлок, дорогой, ляг позади меня, хорошо?

Удивительно, но Шерлок сделал так, как ему было велено, грациозно перебравшись через Мэри, чтобы лечь на другую сторону, так что теперь она смотрела на Джона.

Шерлок обнял ее сзади, поглаживая животик, и его рука опустилась ниже. Джон наклонился и поцеловал ее в губы, как только Шерлок нашел свою цель. Мэри застонала Джону в рот. Он был тверд, так близко с рукой своего лучшего друга. Это было странно, но не плохо. Это казалось немного сюрреалистичным, но также и неизбежным, как будто они всегда приближались к этому моменту.

Мэри снова застонала, когда Шерлок коснулся ее.

– Вот так, Мэри, – сказал он. Его низкий мрачный голос звучал так греховно соблазнительно в ушах Джона, как он всегда представлял. 

– Почувствуй, просто почувствуй. Как ты прекрасна под моими пальцами, я чувствую, насколько ты отзывчива.

Теперь Джон был твердый как камень. Он не был уверен, должен ли он коснуться себя, или взять руку Мэри, или остаться твердым для второго раунда для Мэри.

– Джон, – сказал Шерлок. Его глубокий голос вызвал у Джона дрожь удовольствия. – Прикоснись к себе. Мэри, ты тоже его потрогай.

Джон протянул руку и потрогал себя. Это было удивительно – наблюдать за тем, как удовольствие отражается на лице Мэри, зная, что рука Шерлока находится между ее ног, под одеялом, зная, что Шерлок будет наблюдать за его лицом через ее плечо. Мэри слегка коснулась его с любовью и притянула его к себе для поцелуя.

Джон поцеловал свою жену, толкаясь в свою руку, в то время как Шерлок доводил ее до оргазма. Мэри слегка вскрикнула – звук, который так нравился Джону – и ее рука дрожала от удовольствия, когда она коснулась Джона.

– Ммм, – простонал Джон. Этого было не совсем достаточно, он хотел большего.

– Шерлок, пожалуйста, вернись сюда, – сказал он.

Шерлок никогда не был таким послушным. Он снова занял свое место посередине, а Мэри обняла его со спины.

– Все нормально, если я снова поцелую тебя, вот так... если я коснусь тебя… – спросил Джон.

– Джон, не будь таким скучным – просто сделай это! – прошипел Шерлок.

Это был мужчина, которого он так хорошо знал.

Смеясь, Джон приблизился. Губы Шерлока уже казались такими знакомыми. Худое тело Шерлока, его упругий живот и плоская грудь были такими другими, и все же такими чудесными, подумал Джон. А потом Шерлок просунул ногу между колен Джона и прижался к нему, обхватив их обоих своими длинными пальцами.

– О боже, да! – задыхался Джон, а затем кончил так сильно, что увидел звезды.

Шерлок простонал имя Джона и кончил тому на живот.

– Шерлок, – сказал Джон, и целовал его, и целовал его, и Шерлок целовал его в ответ, очень сладко.

– Это было прекрасно, – радостно пробормотала Мэри.

– Согласен, – сказал Шерлок.

Джон просто засмеялся, достал салфетки из тумбочки и вытерся.

– Джон, перевернись, я хочу пообниматься, – потребовал Шерлок.

Джон никогда не ожидал такого, но оказалось, что он совсем не против. Он перекатился на бок, и все трое заснули, а снег продолжал падать до утра, пока над чистым белым городом ярко не засветило солнце.

**Author's Note:**

> * – Laphroaig — марка одного из известных шотландских односолодовых виски.


End file.
